The invention relates to a semiconductor component having at least two electrodes that are provided on a semiconductor body and a drift zone of one conduction type, which is located between the at least two electrodes in the semiconductor body.
DE 198 00 647 C1 describes an SOI high-voltage switch having an FET structure, in which a drift zone of one conduction type is provided between a gate electrode and a drain electrode in the drain region. Incorporated in this drift zone are pillar-like trenches in the form of a lattice which are filled with semiconductor material of the other conduction type. An SOI high-voltage switch, which can be produced in a simple manner for practically any desired lateral extents and has a high dielectric strength in conjunction with a low on resistance, is intended to be provided in this manner.
Junction Barrier Schottky (JBS) diodes, the semiconductor body of which comprises silicon carbide for enhancing the performance and increasing the switching speed, are furthermore disclosed in IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 49, No. 11, November 2002, Ranbir Singh et al. “High-Power 4H-SiC JBS Rectifiers”.